Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks: '''(Feel free to add your own. This is a wikia after all) Early game development COMPLETE STATION MISSIONS! In the bottom left of your screen, when looking at your space station, you'll see your Station AI with 4 missions to finish for some sizable rewards. Many times you'll complete a mission not listed, sometimes you'll automatically be rewarded, but sometimes you have to wait till you claim a bigger mission before you get credit, creating a cascade of rewards. COMPLETE DAILY MISSIONS! Also in the bottom left when looking at the space station. These missions reset and occasionally change every 24hrs. Many of these missions have multiple levels (donate 1/3/5/9 times) Completing these give various minor rewards that build to bigger rewards and is a good way to earn resources, speed-ups, and 100-500 GEC everyday '''How to advance in terms of development JOIN AN ALLIANCE (A reasonably strong and active one). Alliances will help you grow and should defend you. Alliances allow you to construct and research faster. Alliances are free to join. Alliances allow you to get shiny things without having to do anything you wouldn't do anyways (you have to spend alliance credits, which you earn by doing anything). Why not? Also, buy things with alliance credits. They are useless if you don't spend them. SPEND YOUR GEC AND BOOSTS. Unspent boosts might as well not be there. If you know you won't have some massive resource push soon, use it. You can get more later. Especially if you are part of an alliance. How to reduce construction times by up to several days by using 300 GEC or 30000 Alliance Credits To do this, you need to purchase a Station Construction Boost. The 1-day one is best for this purpose (300 GEC or 30000 Alliance Credits). Then, use it before starting your construction. The time required to complete the building/upgrade will be reduced by a flat 25%, no matter how long it takes. This includes super time-consuming processes such as upgrading to Station 5 or Station 6. The Station Construction Boost can also be paired with a 10% Construction Speed Increase buff acquired for capturing a Pirate Outpost with said buff and holding for 6 hours during the "Pirate Invasion" Event. How to mitigate fleet losses against incoming invasion (at the cost of your defensive power) To do this, you need pirates. Send the ships you want to save against the pirates and make sure that they are all damaged (minimal damage is preferable). Once your fleet is back at your station, send those ships to the dock. Because they are damaged and are in the dock, they will be unable to defend your station and therefore cannot attack or be attacked. How to retreat Press the picture of your admiral on the battle screen (Yours will be green). There will be a button that looks like a U-turn/Undo. If you press it, your fleets will return to your station in one combat turn without attacking and take 10% total health damage. Does not require travel time. Ship Designing To design your own ship, either press "Edit Default" or go to the top right "More" button and press "Ship Design Centre". Select the ship type you wish to edit (Workships cannot be edited) and then feel free to customise. Try to minimise the amount of excess energy you have at the end of your designing (zero is preferable, below zero and the ship will not work). Extra HP is mostly useless, shield is for tanking fleets, evasion is better on larger ships and armour is good in general. Reactors don't give any extra stats, and only provide energy. Cannon weapons are best against large ships, laser weapons are best against small ships, drone weapons are all-rounded and missile weapons are good against structures but weaker against ships. Category:Tips and tricks